Hemsin Al'Athuin
Hemsin Al'Athuin R1/B4//UR3/MI2 Appearance: Hemsin Al'Athuin stands tall for an elf with a heavy build. Rumors were that his family, at the bottom end of the upper class of elves who thrived here thousands of years ago, interbreed with humans. While thought to be mostly elven, most elves who know of him look down for this. Personality: Backstory: Hemsin was always taunted by other elven children growing up and never really accepted by the children of the other, short-lived races, so he grew up a bit of a loner and really found acceptance with adults, some of whom took advantage of his need to fit in to have the young elf eavesdrop on others. He becomes something of a sneak and information gatherer. As he grew up, he got to know the locals well, the seedier side especially. When old enough, he applied for a position in the city guard. With a few well-placed bribes in the right hands, he was able to secure a position. While he did his job in an adequate fashion, the higher-ups realized he did have a natural talent for ferreting out information others would rather keep in the dark. Partnering him up with an older detective, the two proceeded to clean up Ondus. While his partner, a human named Gazz Kital, taught him the ropes, they initially didn't trust or like each other. After a few harrowing experiences and the subsequent trips to the bar, the bonds of trust and friendship grew, with Gazz acting as his mentor and father figure. This led Hemsin to begin following a much more positive role in society. Spending the next few years working to decrease crime, while still having a few extracurricular activities that Gazz looked down upon but didn't tell him to stop, were a good time for Hemsin. Eventually, his human mentor retired and Hemsin was assigned a new partner, Dogul Tarmin, a gnome from a family of city guards. While they got along alright, Dogul was deep in debt to the local crime organization. Eventually, it came to head with Dogul and the crime boss had a hit put out on the gnome, unbeknownst to him. Word of this came to Hemsin's ears and he rushed to his partner to warn him. Dogul laughed it off, being well connected in the guard and said not to worry about it. As the two were working on a case, they were ambushed. While fighting off a couple of thugs, he watched as his partner knocked down and had his throat brutally cut open. As the killers turned to him, he fled, knowing they would quickly do the same. Reporting back at headquarters, he went with a force the scene of the assassination, but there was not a body or any evidence was to be found. With the investigation progressing, he realized that the higher-ups were either didn't believe him, thought that they would never recover a body or find any killer, or were on the take. He eventually got a new partner but only worked on small cases from there. Frustrated, he went to his old partner, who told him that how it sometimes works in Ondus and he had the choice to either stay and work under such conditions or move on and find a different path in life. Hemsin thought on this for months and as case, after case was as involved as simple market thieves and purse snatchers, his frustration grew until one day one of the senior officers made a comment about the 'partner killer', a rumor he had heard on the streets that he is the one who put a hit on Dogul and pocketed the money. A fistfight broke out and they were separated, but Hemsin quit in disgust. After talking with Gazz, he decided to open in own private investigation office. Most his cases involve finding a cheating wife or husband, catching employees stealing, to finding a missing/lost/stolen item or person. He has a natural talent for it and has made a decent living, but he is looking for something that will have a big payout so he can leave Ondus to make a fresh start. Category:Gold elves Category:Rogues Category:Rangers Category:Inhabitants of Baldur’s Gate